Converters are devices used to convert electricity from one form to another. For Converters include direct current (DC) to DC converters, and DC to alternating current (AC) converters, also referred to as inverters. DC-to-DC converters are used to modify the voltage, current and/or power of an input DC signal relative to an output DC signal. For example, step-up converters, such as boost converters, receive an input DC voltage and provide a higher output DC voltage. Step-down converters, such as buck converters, receive an input DC voltage and provide a lower output DC voltage. DC-to-DC converters are used in many types of equipment including, for example, in power supplies to modify and/or condition power provided to DC loads such as, for example, computers, mobile phones and other mobile computing devices, etc. DC-to-AC inverters receive a DC input voltage and provide an AC output voltage. Inverters are also used in many contexts where a DC source is used to power an AC load. For example, inverters are commonly used to couple batteries, photovoltaic panels, fuel cells, and other similar sources to the AC electrical grid.
Switched-mode converters convert electricity utilizing one or more switches (e.g., transistors) in conjunction with one or more passive components, such as capacitors or inductors. The switch or switches are periodically cycled between an open position and a closed position. Characteristics of the converter output are varied by modifying the duty cycle of the switch.